


When The Cat's Away...

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-09
Updated: 2007-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: While Hermione's away.  Harry and Ron still play.





	When The Cat's Away...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for Kerryblaze  


* * *

"Hermione's been gone," Ron looked at the clock over the mantel. "Three days, two hours, and fifteen minutes."

Harry sighed as he waved his wand and started a fire in the hearth. The logs cracked happily as he settled on to the floor next to Ron.

"Yes," Harry grumbled. "What the hell does she think she's going to learn at the German Ministry anyway?"

Ron summoned a bag of marshmallows from the kitchen and growled, "She was suppose to Apparate home tonight. I had a surprise all planned and it took hours to..." Ron's voice trailed off and Harry glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Ron was bright red, from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck.

"Ron?" Harry licked his lips as Ron warmed the marshmallow in the fireplace. "You're blushing."

"Am not!" Ron pulled lifted the prongs that held the marshmallow to his lips and captured it between his lips, sucking it into his mouth, and Harry felt his trousers tighten. He shifted before turning to face Ron. "It's the heat of the fire."

"Ron," Harry bit his lip hard as Ron's tongue came out to lick the prongs clean. "What did you do?"

Ron placed another marshmallow onto the prongs and ignored Harry. He let the marshmallow heat until it caught fire and the blew out the flames. Harry suddenly had the image of Ron, covered in fluffy white marshmallow from head to toe, and he could almost taste it on his tongue as he imagined licking Ron clean. His hands shook as he snagged a marshmallow from the bag and used the tip of his wand to heat it. He stared at Ron for a long time and Ron's blushed deepened to crimson.

"Blimey, Harry," Ron pulled the marshmallow from the prongs and continued through a mouth of fluff. "You know how Hermione likes you to speak Parseltongue?"

Harry chuckled, "If I recall you seem to enjoy that also."

Ron shifted uncomfortably and continued, "So I...well err... It's hard to explain but I did a temporary tattoo of a snake."

Harry popped the marshmallow in his mouth and arched his eyebrow. He let the sweet melt on his tongue before swallowing hard and asking the question he had to have the answer to.

"Where?"

Ron suddenly gave him a wicked grin and stood up, "How about I show you?" His hands went to his pajama bottoms and he slowly slid them past his hips. Harry stared as inch by inch of Ron's hips were revealed, he thought he could make out the tail of the snake, and as Ron pushed his pajama bottoms completely off Harry saw exactly what Ron had done. _A snake...cock...tattoo...oh my_

"You..." Harry stared as Ron's cock twitched. "Snake on your cock? Fuck Ron that's brilliant."

"Think you can get a rise," Ron licked his lips. "Out of him?"

Harry waved his hand and scarves wrapped themselves around Ron's wrists and ankles, he heard Ron whimper when he stood up, and gazed at the sight before him. Ron Weasley, bound, spread eagle, standing in front of him. The flames from the fire cast shadows on his sculpted stomach, the muscles in his arms and thighs stood out from being bound, and his blue eyes were dark with lust. Harry banished his clothes and advanced on Ron. His hands trailed over the smooth flesh of Ron's stomach, through the sparse hair on his chest, and as he walked behind Ron he trailed one hand over the curve of his arse.

"I think," Harry growled as he linger on the swell of Ron's arse before sliding a finger along his cleft. "I can work with him."

"I don't know," Ron's voice broke as Harry's tongue trailed over his shoulders. "I'm not sure you're up to it."

Harry completed his journey around Ron's body and dropped to his knees in front of him. He ran his hands up and down the back of Ron's thighs, over his calves, and he began to his.

_I can make you hard without ever touching your cock. I want you to fuck me hard, bent over the arm of the sofa, and after that I want you to swallow me whole._

Ron moaned as Harry continued to hiss, "Hmmm...I love it when you talk like that...so fucking sexy."

Harry licked his lips as he watched Ron's cock begin to stir, the snake on his cock twitched as Ron hardened, and Harry couldn't resist licking just the tip of Ron's cock. Ron's body jerked as Harry swirled his head over the tip, still hissing out of the corner of his mouth, and when he trailed his hands up to pinch his nipples Ron thrust his hips forward. Harry trailed his tongue along the side of Ron's shaft, circling the base with the tip, before sucking each of Ron's balls into his mouth in turn.

"Fuck!" Ron growled. "Take me in your mouth. I want to feel your hot mouth wrapped around my cock."

Harry looked up and smirked before he began to hiss again. There was something about hearing Ron beg, hearing Ron so close to losing control, and he wanted to see how far he could push him before his magic broke free.

_You want me to take your cock in my mouth and suck you Ron? You want me to fuck your arse with my fingers while my mouth slides up and down your shaft?_

"Ha--" Ron moaned. "rry..."

 

Harry sucked just the tip of Ron's cock into his mouth, flicking his tongue against the slit, and when Ron whimpered he swallowed him whole. He relaxed his jaw, hollowed his cheeks, and began moving his mouth up and down Ron's shaft. He looked up and was instantly transfixed by the lust in Ron's eyes. His fingers moved over Ron's arse and he did a silent lubrication charm as he sucked the base of Ron's cock. Ron's hips rotated and pushed back against Harry's fingers as he worked two inside Ron's arse, he curved them to hit his prostate, and Ron let out a feral growl. Harry could feel the magic radiating off him and he knew Ron was fighting to keep his lust in check. He wanted to push Ron over the edge, he wanted him so desperate for him that he couldn't control himself, and he wanted to see the passion in Ron break free.

He worked his mouth back up to Ron's tip and lifted his lips, "You want to fuck me don't you?" He ran his free hand over Ron's stomach and up to circle Ron's nipple with the tip of finger. "You want to drive that big cock deep inside my arse. You want to feel me tighten around you and whimper as you take me hard and fast."

He felt Ron's legs shake and he could see that Ron was holding on by a thread to his sanity. He wanted to drive him over the edge and he knew just how to do it. He added a third finger inside Ron and began tracing his balls with his tongue. Ron's whole body tightened and Harry looked at the snake on his cock again. He began hissing and he felt the magic energy begin to swell around them.

"Let me loose...wanna fuck you...want to feel your cock in my hand," Ron growled and when Harry hissed again the scarves exploding into little pieces of fabric. "Yes...my turn..."

Harry slid his fingers from Ron's arse just in time to be hauled to his feet. Ron pushed him against the wall next to the hearth and pinned him there. Their lips crashed together and Harry moaned when their hard cocks rubbed together, creating a delightful friction, and he thrust his tongue between Ron's lips as Ron cupped his arse in his hands. Ron broke the kiss so they could gasp for air and he lifted Harry upwards.

"Lubrication...now!"

Harry did the charm and Ron lifted him higher against the wall, his legs came around Ron's waist, and he reached over the grip the mantel with one hand.

"Fuck me, Ron," He moaned as Ron sucked the cords of his neck. "No prep...don't need it...just fuck me now..."

Ron lifted Harry even higher, gripped his hips tightly, and slowly lowered Harry onto his cock. Inch by inch he slid down Ron's cock until Ron was buried deep inside him. Ron held still for a moment before moving. Their tongues met in an open mouth kiss as Ron bent his knees and began to thrust.

"So tight...driving me crazy...fuck you feel good." Ron grunted as he swiveled his hips.

"Harder...please...harder..." Harry whimpered and Ron began to drive into him hard and fast. His body moved up and down the wall, his feet dug into Ron's arse, and he raked his nails down Ron's back.

Ron's head fell to the curve of his neck and his teeth nibble at the cords. The sound of their moans, their bodies slapping together, and the crackling of the fire were driving Harry mad. His cock was so hard, leaking precum against both of their stomachs, and he urged Ron on.

"Come for me, fill me." Harry chanted over and over. "Ngh...so good...sound so good..."

Harry growled as Ron pulled completely out, drove into him again, and repeated the same procedure over and over. He was panting against Harry's neck, his breath hot, and with a final jerk of his hips he buried himself deep inside Harry and exploded. He whispered Harry's name like a prayer as he came and when he spasmed a final time Harry claimed his lips. Their tongues brushed together and Ron slowly pulled out and Harry sank down the wall.

"Merlin," Ron breathed as he pushed Harry's legs apart and blew on the tip of Harry's cock. "You're so fucking hard."

Ron wasted no time in engulfing Harry's cock in the heat of his mouth, his hands curled around the base, and he stroked him in counter point to his mouth sliding up and down Harry's shaft. Harry saw stars when Ron deep throated him, his head hit the wall, and he cried out as Ron slowly sucked his way to the tip before sliding down to the base of his shaft.

"Gonna come...gonna...better...ngh..." Harry tried to warn Ron but the heat of Ron's mouth sent him over the edge. He came hard and fast, shaking, moaning, and calling out Ron's name. Ron stayed with him, swallowing every drop that spilled into his mouth, and licking Harry clean.

He pulled Harry back as he fell the floor and Harry settled on top of him. They exchange brief kisses as they tried to come back to themselves. Ron had just opened his mouth to say something when someone cleared their throat. They turned to look and found Hermione standing in the doorway, shirt undone, and she tossed her knickers at them.

"Bedroom now," She growled. "My turn."


End file.
